1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the variation of surface roughness and/or voids on a component in an image forming apparatus. Such variation may be used to control a performance characteristic of the apparatus, such as toner mass conveyed and/or toner filming and/or the amount of residual toner removed from a photoconductive surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many image forming devices, such as printers, copiers, fax machines or multi-functional machines, utilize toner to form images on media or paper. The image forming apparatus may transfer the toner from a reservoir to the media via a developer system utilizing differential charges generated between the toner particles and the various components in the developer system. In particular, one or more toner adder rolls maybe included in the developer system, which may transfer the toner from the reservoir to a developer roller. The developer roller may then apply the toner to a selectively charged photoconductive substrate forming an image thereon, which may then be transferred to the media.